plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stunion
Stunion is the fourth plant obtained in Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is a single-use plant. When zombies get close to it, it breathes out a cloud of gas, similar to the one emitted from a fainted zombie, in a 1x2 area in front of it and stops zombies for 12 seconds. Stunion and Iceberg Lettuce share similar traits, except Stunion has an area of effect that can stun more than one zombie and its effect lasts even longer. It also shares similarities with Stallia. If stunned zombies are hit with fire-based attacks: nothing happens, whereas zombies frozen by Iceberg Lettuce will get thawed out. Almanac entry Sun cost: 25 RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Sluggish Stunions breathe a stunning cloud of gas on nearby zombies in the lane. Usage: single use, activates when zombie is close Special: stuns nearby zombies Oh sure, everyone knows Stunion as the battle-hardened warrior with the potent breath. But he's so much more than that. He's an accomplished pianist. He speaks five languages fluently. Heck, he's the leader of a Cub Shallots group in his spare time. Dude's got layers. Go on, peel 'em back. You'll see. Upgrades Plant Food When fed with Plant Food, the Stunion will release a burst of gas in a 4x3 area in front of it, stunning all zombies caught in it for 12 seconds. Level Upgrade Costumed Stunion releases now a burst of gas in a 5x3 area. Strategies Like Iceberg Lettuce, Stunion is a good choice as a support plant in regular levels of each world. In Frostbite Caves, Stunion is a good replacement for Iceberg Lettuce since the latter does not completely freeze zombies, but the former can stun them for a while, generating extra time for the player to collect sun and build proper defense lines. Unlike Iceberg Lettuce, Stunion is an Area-of-Effect plant that can stun multiple zombies within a single use. It is helpful against Chicken Wrangler Zombie and Weasel Hoarder in regular levels. Just like Iceberg Lettuce, Stunion can stun them and other plants attack the zombies, not allowing them to release Chickens or Weasels. It is not recommended to use Stunion in Far Future because unlike Iceberg Lettuce's freezing, mechanical zombies, particularly Shield Zombie, Bug Bot Imp, Robo-Cone Zombie, Disco-tron 3000, Mecha-Football Zombie, and Treasure Yeti, are immune to Stunion's stunning gas. Only Gargantuar Prime and Zombie Bull are not immune to Stunion's stunning gas. In Dark Ages, Stunion can be used to prevent Jester Zombie from returning projectiles at the plants. Stunion can also be used to increase the effectiveness of Spikeweed and Spikerock as zombies stunned on the spikes will take massive damage in the duration of their stun. Boosted Stunion can be very useful in Endless Zones, especially Icebound Battleground. Since Stunion can stun the zombies in a range of 4x3 for a long time, it works well alongside Winter Melon - Fire Peashooter or Pepper-pult combination. Stunion can also be combined with with Potato Mine, Chili Bean, Squash, Iceberg Lettuce and Hurrikale while the player builds up his sun bank. That way, while Stunion stuns the first zombies that appear, the player does not have to worry as he has the option either to push it back with Hurrikale or set up more plant traps. It should be noted however, that this tactic may cause over five or more zombies in higher levels of Endless Zones to stack. Gallery StunionHD.png|HD Stunion. Screenshot_2015-05-18-14-16-03.png|Almanac entry part 1. Screenshot_2015-05-18-14-16-18.png|Almanac entry part 2. Stunion's seed packet.png|Seed packet. Stunion seed packet.png|Seed packet without sun tag. Imitaterstunionseed.png|Imitater Stunion. Boosted Stunion Seed.png|Boosted Stunion. IMG 0896.PNG|Boosted Imitater Stunion. Stunion Card.png|Endless Zone card. Stunion Costume Card.png|Endless Zone card with costume. stunionobtained.jpg|The player got Stunion. StunionBreathing.png|Stunion breathing on a zombie. File:Boosted Stunion.png|Boosted Stunion in Zen Garden. StunionZen.png|Stunion in the Zen Garden after being watered. FROSTBITECAVESPART2AD.png|Stunion in a Frostbite Caves Part 2 advertisement. Stunion2.jpg|Concept art of Stunion. Screenshot 9.png|Stunion from trailer. Trivia *Its name is a portmanteau of "stun," an act of knocking unconscious or into a semi-conscious state, and "onion," the vegetable it is based on. *Similar to Chili Bean, Stunion's cloud of gas does not affect mechanized zombies excluding Gargantuar Prime and Zombie Bull. *Its ability is based off the pungent smell of onions. *It has a slightly longer stun duration than the Iceberg Lettuce. *The stunning effect from its gas lasts twice as long than the one from Chili Bean's gas. *Unlike Iceberg Lettuce, Stunion can stun multiple zombies if they are close enough together. *The Stunion can stun flying zombies, unlike the Iceberg Lettuce or Chili Bean. *Its Plant Food effect resembles that of Laser Bean, as both plants jump into the air and release effects from their mouth. *When a Stunion dies, it makes the same sound as Puff-shroom when dying. *If a Stunion stuns a zombie and then that zombie dies before the effect is gone, the zombie's body will just remain there, standing still. The gas cannot be seen. *If a stunned zombie is pushed back by Hurrikale and lands up on a slider tile, it will remain there until the gas abates. *Stunion and Onion are the only onion-based plants in the series. *Whenever it opens its mouth to stun zombies, its tongue is green. *Stunion and Chili Bean both use the same gas to stun zombies. They are also the only plants able to do so. *For a short while after stunning, it can be shoveled for sun. ru:Ошеломляющий лук Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves obtained plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Plants with an area of effect Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) obtained plants